I don't believe it!
by Arthur-'Boo'-Radley-Lover
Summary: What would happen if the cast of Merlin appeared in Camelot? What trouble would ensue? Will people begin questioning their feelings? Rated T for now. May go up or down. It depends.
1. The Collision!

**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

_**AN: This is a random story that came to me one day on the school bus! Random!**_

**In a land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom lies on the shoulders of a young boy, his name, Merlin!**

It was just an ordinary day in Camelot. Arthur and Merlin were bickering while Merlin worked. Gwen and Morgana were in Morgana's chambers, chatting away happily. Uther was in his chambers with Gaius checking over his old war wound that was giving him more grief than usual.

Out of the blue the castle started to shake. Arthur grabbed his sword and ran, Merlin hot at his heels, Morgana seized a knife off of the table and sprinted out of her chambers with Gwen close behind. Uther (though old) was not much slower than the others. He sped out of his chambers with Gaius in tow.

All six of them were racing past candles and down corridors. Unknown to them, they were all heading o he exact same place. CRASH! Uther, Arthur, Morgana, Merlin and Gwen all ended up in a heap on the floor. Gaius didn't end up with them because he saw them all.

"Ow! Merlin! You are on my elbow, get OFF!"

"Uh Arthur? How can I be on your elbow? I'm entangled with, uhh ohh!"

There was suddenly a lot of scrambling. There was still someone on his elbow.

"MERLIN! Get off my elbow!" Arthur yelled.

"Arthur, I'm not on your elbow. I'm stood up, see." Merlin crouched down and looked at Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and Uther also bent down to look at Arthur.

"Hang on, if you are all here, then whose on my elbow?"

There was a slight cough from behind Arthur, then,

"GET OFF ME ARTHUR PENDRAGON!"

Arthur jumped out of his skin and scrambled upright. He turned around to see Morgana smiling slightly. Everyone else was roaring with laughter. Gwen and Merlin were leaning on each other to stay upright. Gaius and Uther were laughing away like they were school boys.

Next thing they all knew, a loud thump was heard. They all turned to the source of the noise, what they saw was not what they were expecting. Merlin and Gwen were on the floor (along with their dignity) in a tangle of limbs, still laughing their heads off!

After a while the laughing subsided. Merlin and Gwen picked themselves up off the floor and stood up straight with a little help from Gaius and Morgana. Suddenly the castle shook again. Merlin and Gwen ended up on the floor due to their legs giving way again. (Unfortunately their dignity also ended up with them on the floor again!) In any other situation, it would have been comical and everyone, including Gwen and Merlin, would have laughed.

They all sprinted towards the source of the shaking. They rushed out into the courtyard and what they saw made their hearts stop...

To Be Continued.......

_**AN: Please review. My other stories haven't had many reviews. Can anyone guess who Merlin was entangled with in this chapter? Chocolate for anyone who can get it right.**_

_**Reviews=love+cookies!!!**_


	2. MERLIN!

**I Don't Believe It!**

**Chapter 2**

_**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Those of you who didn't know who Merlin was entangled with it was *drumroll* UTHER PENDRAGON!!!! **_

_**Anonymous review reply. Figgy: thanks for your review! It was so kind of you. Merlin is unfortunately not entangled with Colin or Bradley. You can have some cake anyway! You Rock. **_

_**On with the SHOW!!**_

There in the courtyard was the strangest sight that the six of them had ever seen in their life. There was a group of about fifty to sixty people stood gazing in awe at the castle. One of them noticed the six people standing on the castle steps doing goldfish impressions. He nudged another person who went up to the group on the steps. The man was heading straight for Arthur. Merlin and Uther really didn't like that. Merlin stepped in front of Arthur at the same time Uther did and they crashed into each other for the second time in about ten minutes. Luckily this time they didn't fall over. They looked at each other. Light blue eyes with years of wisdom stared into navy blue eyes with an innocent loyalty. Uther nodded to Merlin and they both stood protectively in front of Arthur, arms folded standing slightly back to back, on a bit of an angle.

"What do you want here?" Merlin demanded. He visibly jumped at the sound of his own voice, surprised that he sounded so confident. Uther put a discreet hand on Merlin's shoulder to calm his breathing. The man stopped walking towards them and answered,

"We are here to film our television series MERLIN in the legendary castle of Camelot! Who are you?" the man said quite pleasantly.

"My name is Merlin and I am the Crown Prince of Camelot's manservant and protector. This is King Uther Pendragon one of the greatest kings that ever lived."

"You will not harm my son or anyone in my kingdom. Is that understood?" Uther stated in his best king voice that screamed that he was in charge. Arthur was totally non-plussed. His father and Merlin were getting along, Merlin said that he was Arthur's protector, his father was telling this man that he wasn't allowed to harm Arthur and Merlin had complimented his father! What a weird five minutes this turned out to be.

"I have no intention of harming your son, like I said we just want to use the castle for some scenes in our television series MERLIN. If that is alright with you?" he said again quite nicely.

Merlin relaxed a little. He saw that these people were of no threat to Arthur, so he had a little look around the group. There were three people he knew. He knew them from his school years.

"Colin? Angel? Katie? There is no way you're here, you aren't really there." Merlin started muttering to himself. The king was quite honestly worried about Merlin's mental health.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!" The shout came from nowhere. Merlin's head shot up just in time for him to register five bodies launching themselves at him. The next thing that registered in his mind was that he had been rugby tackled to the floor by these five bodies.

When the bodies finally got off of Merlin he was grinning like a mad man. He then took his time in identifying the people who had so gracefully tackled him to the floor. He was delighted to see the faces of three of his childhood best friends: Colin Morgan, Angel Coulby and Katie Mcgrath. He gave them each a goofy grin then turned to the other two. The first person he saw was Richard Wilson. He then realised that it was Richard who had shouted before he had been tackled. Merlin decided to have some fun with Richard. He leant forwards and whispered in Richard's ear,

"I have a secret!" He then took a deep breath and shouted at the top of his voice "I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!" Richard jumped right off the floor. The courtyard erupted in laughter. Once the laughing had calmed down, Merlin turned to the last member of the five who had attacked him. To his greatest delight, he saw none other than Anthony Head. He flung his arms round Anthony in a huge hug. Anthony hugged him back.

"Merlin, what on earth is going on?" Arthur inquired of his servant.

"Well....."

To Be Continued.......

Will try to update regularly. Please review. REVIEW=LOVE+COOKIES. If anyone has any ideas for what they want to see in this fic please tell me.

GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!


	3. Explaining

**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**A.N: I'm so, so sorry it took so long. I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter. I'm still not one hundred percent happy with it still. Tell me if you think I should re-do it. Here's the next chapter. xxDibDabxx-this one's for you!**_

"Merlin, what on Earth's going on?" Arthur inquired of his servant.

"Well, if you mean how do I know these people then I can help you. I know Colin, Katie and Angel from my primary school-Hilperton. They are my best friends from there. I know Richard because he teaches me how to act in theatre performances. And he taught me to play ping-pong. He is amazing-smack yourself in the face with a ping-pong bat amazing! Anthony I know because he is my Godfather. He is one of my favourite people in the whole wide world!" Merlin drew in a deep breath and sat panting for a long time.

During his rant, Merlin had pointed to each person when he said their name. Richard he noticed had gone to stand next to a blonde lad, who looked a lot like what one of his friends from Primary school should look like now.

_**Meanwhile....**_

Richard wandered over to one of the other actors who was looking a bit left out. He had golden-blonde hair that was slightly longer than was normal, bright baby-blue eyes, soft looking pale pink lips and tanned skin. His face was well defined: strong chin, elegant nose and a cheerful-looking countenance.

"Hello Bradley, you're looking a bit upset. What's the matter?" Richard said, looking Bradley in the eye.

"Oh, hi Richard. Nothing's the matter. I'm fine." At the resigned way Bradley spoke and how his eyes were downcast and he looked close to tears, Richard put his arm around Bradley's shoulder and squeezed in a fatherly gesture.

"Come on Bradley. You know that you can tell me anything. If you want to talk, I'm always there for you. Remember that. O.K?" While Richard had been talking, Bradley had buried his face in Richard's shoulder.

"It's just that... it's j...j... just that the... the, b...b...boy, M, M, Merlin, reminds...s me of, of an o...ld f...friend who i...is rumoured t...to be, be d...dead!" Bradley had managed to keep back the tears but they hit full force when he finished.

_**After Bradley and Merlin had finished the conversations merge back together again...**_

Merlin was sat on the floor, panting, after his little rant, heard anguished sobs that no one else could hear. His head shot up, startling everyone near him, eyes searching for the source of the noise. His eyes connected with Richard's, and then the blonde boy's head.

"Oh! Bradley!" Merlin muttered, realisation dawning on his face, confusing everyone else. Richard let down the barriers of his mind to show Merlin the memory of what Bradley had said.

"Oh Bradley!" Merlin muttered again.

Suddenly, Merlin shot up and ran straight to Richard. He flung his arms around Bradley and pulled him into a great big hug.

"I'm so sorry Bradley! I'm not dead! I'm so sorry you ever thought that! Don't worry, we'll always keep in touch from now on!"

Once he had finished, Merlin burst into tears, holding Bradley tight to him. Arthur walked down to Merlin and Bradley. Between him and Richard, they managed to calm Merlin and Bradley down.

When they finally let go of each other, Arthur hugged Merlin, soothing him and Richard did the same to Bradley. Colin and the MERLIN gang and Uther and the CAMELOT gang made their way over to them.

"Whatever's going on here?!" exclaimed Uther, completely at a loss to understand why his son's manservant was being held by his son, whilst crying. It was Richard who answered:

"Well, young Bradley here was upset because young Merlin reminded him of one of his old friends, who was rumoured to be dead, but, it turned out that Merlin was the very friend and Merlin was so upset that Bradley was upset so they're both very upset, that's why they're crying!"

Richard was panting a little by the end of his speech. Everyone was looking so sympathetic by the end. A soft "Ahh!" could be heard. Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulders and smiled at him. Merlin smiled back and rested his head on Arthur's shoulders.

"Well this has been strange, but, shall we move inside for it is more comfortable and it looks like rain." Arthur suggested. There were nods and murmured assents and the crowd formed a ragged line and, in a snake like manner, moved inside the castle.

Uther was still extremely confused as to what was going on. Arthur was comforting his sobbing manservant. Arthur's manservant was crying his eyes out. There was a bunch of strangely dressed people in his courtyard. He was NOT impressed!

All the way into the castle, Arthur was comforting Merlin with whispered words, gentle squeezes and kisses on the head, as though Merlin was a child who had lost his favourite toy. Merlin had calmed down enough not to need Arthur's comforting. Arthur knew this and knew he should stop, but he didn't want to. There was this feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he was around Merlin. He didn't know what this feeling was, but, it was that feeling that made him comfort Merlin, even when he didn't need it.

Merlin, on the other hand, had calmed down (due to Arthur's comforting). He knew he didn't need any more comforting, but he didn't want Arthur to stop. He, also, had this feeling in the pit of his stomach, although, slightly stronger. It was the same feeling Arthur had-the only reason it was stronger was because he was more sensitive and had more sensibility than Arthur. Even Merlin hadn't a clue what it was but it was what kept Merlin in Arthur's arms. It just felt right.

But did others think it was right?

To Be Continued.......

_**A.N: Thanks for all the reviews. Please review again. Reviews=Love and Cookies. In case you weren't sure the main pairing is Merlin/Arthur-Merthur. There will also be other pairings. Thank you.**_


	4. Relationships

**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

**CHAPTER 4**

_**A.N. I'm so, so, so sorry that it took so long. I have had such writers block on this story that it was unbelievable! But I'm back now and it is finished. I hope that you enjoy it. On With The Show…**_

The next couple of days were spent accommodating the cast, pranking the Royals and Nobles and showing and forming relationships. Colin and Angel were the first. Bradley had his eyes on a young lady by the title of 'my lady'.

"My Lady, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Morgana looked around and her face lit up when she discovered the owner of the voice. Bradley James! Her eyes raked over his body hungrily, taking in every minute detail. The way his neck melted seamlessly into shoulder, the perfect shape of his nose and his bright baby-blue eyes. She just couldn't get enough of him. Hell, she was in love with him. 'If only he felt the same' she thought.

Little did she know that the same thoughts and feelings were going through Bradley as well. That was why he had made the decision to tell her he loved her and ask her out on a date.

"Of course you can Bradley. What is it that you want to say?"

Bradley steeled his resolve and took a deep breath.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I wondered if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

Morgana's entire posture changed to that of someone who had just been told that they had won a million pounds.

"Oh Bradley! Of course I will. I love you so much as well!" and with that Bradley seized Morgana around the waist and kissed her full on the lips.

Unknown to both of them, their entire conversation had been overheard. Colin and Angel had been in a side chamber kissing and just simply being with each other when the discourse had taken place. They quickly crept off and told the others about Bradley and Morgana. They also told them to pretend that they didn't know. The others all did the best they could.

Hearing this news provoked feelings in Arthur that he never knew he possessed. Jealousy! He was jealous of Morgana and Bradley. Not because he loved either of them but because they had each other and they were happy.

Love! Yes, he was in love with someone and this made him realise it. He loved this person ardently but knew that they would never love him back. Oh how wrong he was!

Merlin was overjoyed to hear the news about Bradley and Morgana. The news provoked a feeling in him as well. Wistfulness! Yes, Merlin was wistful because he was head over heels in love with someone who he knew would never love him back. Oh how wrong he was!

Arthur decided to throw caution to the winds and tell this person how he felt about them.

"Merlin, could I have a word in my chambers now please?" he inquired of Merlin.

"Of course Sire." Merlin replied, more than a little flummoxed. He was sure he had done all his jobs and done them properly. They walked up to Arthur's chambers.

When they got there Arthur shut the door and faced Merlin. Merlin was stood there looking a little lost.

"Merlin," Arthur breathed. "I…"

To Be Continued.......

_**A.N. Please review! All those who review get a hug from Merlin, Arthur, Colin, Angel, Katie, Bradley, Morgana and Gwen. Pretty please with sugar on top? *Cast and Characters do puppy-dog eyes***_


	5. Happily Ever After!

**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

**CHAPTER 5**

_**A.N. Here we go. The final chapter! I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. On With The Show……**_

"Merlin," Arthur breathed. "I just wanted to say that, I love you! I love you with all my heart! I know that you probably don't feel the same but hearing about Bradley and Morgana made me realise that if I don't tell you it will kill me!"

Arthur had been getting slowly redder in the face with embarrassment. Merlin, on the other hand, had been crying silently the whole time not wanting to interrupt.

Once Arthur had finished Merlin flung his arms around Arthur's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Arthur looked completely shocked and stiffened.

"Oh Arthur, I do feel the same! I love you so much that it hurts. I am so glad that you feel the same way."

Arthur pulled Merlin away from his shoulder and stared into Merlin's navy blue eyes. When he saw that Merlin wasn't lying he pressed his lips against Merlin's in a kiss. The kiss wasn't fiery and passionate nor was it demanding and needy. It was sweet, gentle, chaste and undemanding. It was more of a caress of lips than anything.

When they broke apart, Arthur rested his forehead on Merlin's and smiled gently. Merlin smiled back and leant up to capture the Prince's lips. This kiss was just as gentle as the first.

Arthur deepened the kiss by tentatively seeking entrance to Merlin's mouth with his tongue. Merlin submitted and opened his mouth. Arthur's tongue tentatively entered and brushed the roof of Merlin's mouth. Merlin's tongue came up to tangle with Arthur's.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Uther was knocking. When he received no answer he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his son and his son's manservant locked in an embrace, kissing gently. A gentle smile broke out on Uther's face. He coughed gently to announce his presence. Arthur and Merlin broke apart and looked at him. When they saw who it was, they both flushed scarlet. Uther chuckled gently and looked at them both.

"About time too." He said.

"I am not opposed to this as long as you are both happy."

With that, Uther left. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other bemused and resumed their kiss. The rest I shall leave to your imagination, but I can tell you that they lived, in true traditional style, Happily Ever After!

_**A.N. That's all folks. If there is anything in the story that you are unsure of just tell me and I will try to explain. I may do a companion story if there is anything that anyone wants. Thanks for sticking with me and please review one final time. Thanks xaddictedxtoxjantox xxxx**_


End file.
